


Remove Before Flight

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Kylo学开飞机





	Remove Before Flight

银灰色折叠伸缩的金属臂膀托着白色钢琴漆的飞行模拟仓伸向人布着人造灯光的天花板，线条圆润的仓体在无数的光束交织中微微颤抖，宛如一朵夜空下风中摇曳的白色郁金香，自以为无人窥见它伸展花枝的样子。一束强烈的暖光不知何时加入，Hux提着大口径手电站在灰色的地板上，鼻腔里被金属和橡胶散发出的工业气味溢满，这是人造的花朵所唯一具有的香气，在本应该寂静的训练室中不合时宜地积聚着。

一张男人的脸浮现在Hux的脑海里，并不好看，有点丑陋，却散发着让人想一口咬下去的诱惑，犹如橱窗里做坏了的点心，难看，却偏偏引人注意。那是Kylo Ren ，FO 飞行学校有史以来最惊人的学员，他在连续两次未能通过结业考试后操起灭火器砸坏了模拟仓的控制台，造成的损失等同于与他大脑同重量的黄金，前提是他的脑容量没有比正常人小。Kylo本应该被开除，然后坐牢。作为他的教官，Hux很乐于见他获得应有的惩罚，来平息自己因他的愚笨被Snoke扣除奖金的愤怒。但Snoke竟然罕见慷慨地免掉那家伙的赔偿，还给了他参加第三期学习的机会，Hux觉得这次的奖金八成又飘散在风中。

Hux没办法做主将这个富家子弟踢出大门，但他有的是办法让他在学校的日子过得艰难。Kylo并不知道为什么同学们都像躲避瘟疫一样疏远自己，愿意接近他的人也仅仅是为了在淋浴间踢他的肥肚子，在他的更衣柜里塞工艺拙劣的破布娃娃。比这友善的交集曾经也有，毕竟Kylo的祖父、大舅和父亲都是飞行学员心中仰慕的英雄，他们的签名照被当做最宝贵的护身符。这种与自身魅力毫无关系的亲近让Kylo大为恼火，揍了几次人又被人揍了几次后他就彻底没了朋友。Hux成功地让Kylo以为自己不受欢迎全是自个儿的原因，他让他没有朋友，孤立无援，无可倾述，只能向他的教官寻求帮助。

“滴——”的一声，机器确认Hux手中磁卡具有最高权限，与此同时，模拟仓一阵剧烈地摇摆，慢慢静止下来。Kylo刚刚模拟出一场骤然发生的坠机，赶在Hux行使教练权限之前就停了下来。Hux觉得有些失望，他本想一个急停让控制台在Kylo的大脑袋上完成迟来的复仇。

“教练？”舱门从外面打开，冷清的灯光散射进来，Kylo正手忙脚乱地将机器吐出的飞行数据揉成团往口袋里塞。

“Kylo，擅自进入飞行模拟仓可是要被开除的。”Hux的目光比人造光还要清冷，Kylo的个子比他稍高，此刻在Hux眼中却窘迫得活像一个考试得了零分害怕被发现只好将试卷藏起来的小学生。

“呃……我知道。可是……我是很小心使用的，很小心，没有弄坏任何东西。弄坏了也会赔偿。加倍。”或许是方才训练的紧张，或许是被撞破秘密的羞赧，Kylo的皮肤泛起奇异的粉色，让他脂肪有些富余的身形看起来像是女孩子们最喜欢的那种草莓味的熊。“我只想再多练习一下，下次再不通过的话……”Rey会笑话我的。

“哦。”Hux做出理解的样子点头，随即又问，“那你练习得怎么样了？这次有没有飞上天空呢？”当然没有，Hux可以从纸团的大小判断Kylo飞行的时间，他仅仅拉升到一半高度就进入了坠机流程。

“没，没有。”Kylo给出了Hux意料之中的答案，“这次没有。”

“什么原因呢？”Hux反手合上门，他并不真的关心Kylo的训练情况。Kylo泛红的喉咙皮肤下上下滑动的喉结吸引了Hux几乎全部的目光，像是一枚成熟的，待人品尝的甜杏子。

“我也不确定，我还没来得及看仔细。”Kylo根本就没看那张画着飞行轨迹，标注了各种数据的报告。知晓自己又一次在模拟仓中坠机，他的本能反应是赶紧销毁证据。

“拿给我看看？”Hux将手电关闭，放进一个牢牢固定在墙上的金属箱子里，靠近Kylo，伸出自己的手，几乎差一点就要自己从对方的里衣口袋里掏出那张显然被撕碎的纸。

“我随手……不知道放在哪里了。”Kylo紧张地拽着自己的外套，被弄得最皱巴巴的布料下面正是纸团的所在。

“学了三期，却没有成功完成过哪怕一次飞行。”Hux故意不去注意Kylo的欲盖弥彰，而是欣赏着对方仿佛蓦然蜷缩起来的身体，瞧着Kylo肉嘟嘟的嘴快要把护目镜边缘咬碎的样子。“我可以带你飞一次，但你不能让我白加班。”

“诶？诶诶？真的吗？”Kylo本以为Hux会把自己撵出去，然后给自己记一个大大的违纪，“我可以给你双倍的教练时费。”

“我不要钱，我要同你给Snoke老头的一样的东西。”Hux语气与平常一样听不出什么特别，却明显意有所指。

“可我除了钱什么都没给过他。”Kylo想，Hux一定听信了那些学员中流传的桃色八卦，关于他两次未通过考试却仍能留在这里的原因。他大声地强调着，“那些事情都是骗人的。”

“哦，那我就要你没给过他的，一样。”Hux握住Kylo的手掌，将那肉感的掌心放在操纵杆上，掌心的热量隔着皮质手套传递到另一个人的皮肤上，“你到底想不想飞？”

“想、我想。”Kylo嗫喏着，没有同意，却也没有拒绝Hux索取的教练费，他的耳根快要烧起来，除了羞耻还有些别的情愫。Hux是一个英俊的男人，成熟、可靠，虽然严厉又爱苛责，却是学校里除了Snoke外唯一没对Kylo表现出厌恶的人。Kylo也并不讨厌他，就像溺水的人不会厌恶头顶上飘过的那根芦苇。

“转过去，给我盯着仪表。”Hux按住Kylo的肩膀将他转了过去，满意地冲着那密布着黑色头发的脑袋微微一笑。他策划针对Kylo的种种可不光是为了看看滑稽戏，他成功地将军队里那套潜规则原样地在学校施展。欺凌与流言，让Kylo无枝可依，别无选择接受Hux垂下的蜘蛛丝。

Kylo听话地抬头认真地看着那些静止的数据，Hux在他身后开启了一次新的模拟飞行，单调的数字开始发生变化，仓体发出低沉的声音。但他很快便无法专注，Hux的手从背后绕到前面拉开Kylo裤子的拉链，伸进去缓慢地抚弄。Kylo本能地想要制止Hux，但他的手一离开台面，仓体便开始倾斜，只好又赶紧放了回去。

“教练，我做不到的，这样……”Kylo的腿软到根处，地板最轻微的颤抖都能让他失去平衡。他在Hux的臂膀之间左摇右晃，整个仓体也随之摇晃。Kylo软声软气地向Hux乞求道，“我们过后再做好吗？”

“不行。”Hux坚决地回应道，哗啦一声，Kylo的下半身暴露在空气中，Hux将他拉得与自己更近，“你想要我给你额外的培训，就必须按照我的方式来。”

“这样怎么飞得起来？”Kylo努力地集中注意力，死死地盯着仪表盘上红绿的光点和跳动的指针，恨不得屏蔽自己下身传来的干扰。

“能的，有我呢。”Hux咬着Kylo温热的耳垂，如情人般呢喃，不忘提醒笨拙的学生，“别忘了预判天气，现在是我们即将前往高压区还是低压区呢？”

“呃，低压区。”Kylo匆忙地扫了一眼航线，又飞快地看了看气压表，几乎是背书般地回答着。

“我们会穿过厚重的云层，还有可能遇上暴风雨。”Hux的语气充满告诫，双手却像做游戏般挑弄着Kylo的神经，他感觉到被抚摸的部分可观地硬了起来。

“啊！别！！”Kylo忽然尖叫起来，他的双手被Hux反剪到背后，眼睁睁地看着数字们往与期望相反的方向滑动。好在Hux将Kylo的外套连着衬衣一把扯下后便还了他自由，飞机的轮子擦到了白线外，但总算勉强留在跑道上。“不如我们先暂停？等会……再重新开始？”

“不，你必须继续。”Hux惬意地摩挲着Kylo松软如羽毛枕头的腹部，手指陷在柔柔的脂肪里，产生正抚摸云朵的错觉。“到目前为止不是很顺利吗？”

顺利才怪呢！Kylo撇撇嘴，打了个寒颤，“我好冷。”

“天空本就高处不胜寒。”Hux的手指明显地触摸到了一些细小的鸡皮疙瘩，肉体轻微的反应透过接触的部分传递过来。Hux贴心地抱紧发抖的男人，“很快便会热起来了。”

最先热的是里面，Kylo被进入的时候飞机正在拔高，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，乱糟糟地，但Hux握紧他的手。Kylo回过神来时脚踩的地面已经变得平稳，模拟机窗显示他们正飞行在云彩的上方。他过去也曾见过这样的景色，但都不长久，模拟机总给他出难题，有一千零一种坠机方法可供选择。

“别压到按钮，把手放在仪表边缘。”Hux不确定眼神迷离的Kylo此时还能听进几分话，他在进去的刹那便知道自己今天操了个雏儿。不过将将放进去，Kylo便疼得无法集中注意力，金属摇杆像是被捏在孩童手里，被胡乱地推拉，模拟仓一瞬间倾斜，Hux不得不耐心地等他回神才开始运动。

“差一点就完了。”Kylo慢慢地找回控制，看着仪表盘上的数据慢慢恢复正常，他的心仍跳个不停，每一次训练中坠机他都如同真的死过一般，即使是在模拟，他也常常感到死神的镰刀近在咫尺。此刻同时逼近的还有什么别的能够夺取他意志的东西。

“还早着呢，这甚至算不上开始。”Hux感到自己怀里的身子逐渐发烫，像是运转中的引擎，散发热量，他想Kylo现在一定不再感到寒冷，便将对方身上仅有的不能称之为衣物的布料全都扯下来丢弃一边。

他们暂时进入平稳的飞行阶段，即使Kylo将头埋在手臂里，手臂支撑在操纵杆上，也不用太过担心会有什么意外。Kylo用仅剩的理智控制自己的身体不因体内积累的酸麻而垮塌压到重要按钮。他前方的屏幕上呈现出夕阳的余晖，这是电脑模拟出的飞机窗外的景色，是Kylo他从未得见的高空落日。他仿佛被那红日穿透，体内的灼热蓦地窜上顶峰，夹带着白炽般的光芒席卷而来，又骤然退去。

Hux对Kylo高潮的时机判定十分准确，就像他这么多年来无数次在驾驶舱中判定别的更重要的事情一样。他及时地用纸巾接住Kylo射出来的东西，不让液体弄脏机舱和仪表盘。熟练得让Kylo猜想Hux一定对这种事情很熟悉。

射过一次之后Kylo宛如一只被剔了骨的肥鹅，软绵绵地，与其说站立，倒不如说是被放置在Hux身前的地板上保持直立的姿势更确切。Hux喜欢Kylo此时像个充气娃娃般任他摆弄的样子，但Kylo比充气娃娃更好，他的皮肤具有温度，他的声音带着鼻息，他是活的，有生命的，可以被支配和侵占的。Hux扫了一眼Kylo神采涣散的眼睛，明白此时再叫他把手放在该放的位置也是没用的，索性将飞行切换成自动，专心致志地操弄起自己的新玩具来。

Kylo的身体在第二次高潮到来时不受控制地瘫倒，Hux及时地将他推到一边，在笨重的身子造成麻烦前排除隐患。Kylo又委屈又庆幸地顺着控制台侧面滑到地板上，冰凉的地面让他通红的皮肤骤然降温，不由得打了个激灵。Hux在他的视线中有条不紊地将方才因毫无准备地切换模式而有所偏移的飞行路线进行修正。Kylo仰躺在地上，他好奇Hux如何能够在做这种事情的时候仍有余暇维持教科书般的飞行。他射精的时候不会头晕吗？Kylo一边擦着身体里流出的液体一边想。

Hux真是太厉害了。

哪方面都是。Kylo在心里暗暗补充着，他的身体已经主动加入欢爱的共谋，一心只顾着享受眼前的愉悦。颅腔内升腾起一阵阵蒸汽升腾般的快感冲击，将飞行和考试的事情冲到九霄云外。但他确实还记得自己是在飞行中，驾驶舱内模拟出的天空景象仍在不断变幻，Hux刚好置身于那一片火烧云金红色的背景中，他的发色刚好挡住太阳，那些金光看上去像自他而出。Kylo的头发被Hux抓在手里，他不断流出的汗水让地板变得太过光滑，在身上人毫不怜惜的冲击下总是滑来滑去，Hux不得不固定住他，另一只手握住Kylo的前端，牢牢地将那根肿胀器官的主人控制在自己身下。

云彩渐渐地褪去颜色，红彤彤金灿灿的夕阳慢慢地被灰蓝色一片片取代，最后是一望无际的深蓝色，有电脑根据地理位置计算出的星星点缀单调的屏幕窗，Hux是Kylo满目夜色的视野中唯一能让人想到温度的颜色，是夜晚也不会落下的日轮。

Kylo望着Hux，很快白日般的光刺入他的眼睛，这次高潮使他离开了知觉和现实的世界，飘入云端上的梦境之国。他梦见自己通过了考试，然后跟Hux环游世界，最后他们将飞行器开出大气层，进入外太空，找到了一颗漂亮的星星，在上面建立属于他们二人的帝国。

Hux离开的脚步声并不是这里最后的声音，在舱门打开又关闭，重归安静的模拟仓里，仍有尽职尽责的打印机在“沙沙”吐着长长的纸条。白色的满满是记录的打印纸一段一段地接连从出口滑落，积在地板上打了一个又一个圈，绕成各种各样的弧线，像某种有形的液体将沉睡的人淹没其中。

Kylo在梦里继续着他跟Hux仿佛没有尽头的飞行，飞了好长好长的时间，直到清晨才醒过来。一片淡黄的颜色挡住他的视线，Kylo伸手从脑门上扯下一张便利贴，上面是Hux熟悉的笔迹，提醒他别忘记给打印机换纸。

真周到呢。

Kylo羞赧地抿抿嘴，他已经不自觉地按照自己所希望的那样去理解Hux了。他想将那张黄色的纸塞进口袋里当做纪念妥善保存，一掌贴上自己胸前的肥肉，才意识到自己眼下是什么状况。

而早间训练的铃声在Kylo刚刚捡回内裤的刹那自封闭的门外隐隐约约地响起。


End file.
